


Dry Bowser and Toadette's Ball Shop

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Beaches, Shopping, Sports, Water Balloon Fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dry Bowser and Toadette's Smashing Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308363) by [YoshizillaRhedosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus). 



Dry Bowser and Toadette were working another fine beautiful day at the Sunshine Airport, being on one of the beautiful sandy beaches surrounding the airport terminal as they were selling balls. Of all sorts, mind you... baseballs, tennis balls, golf balls, even footballs. But most appropriately, they were selling beach balls.

"...hey look!" Toadette exclaimed as she had discovered a box full of water balloons, smiling as she picked up a couple of them, smirking. "I just found water balloons! You know what to do with these, right?"

"Well, that's a bit specific," Dry Bowser responded as he brushed his red hair back. "But I don't think we should-"

Toadette chucked a couple of water balloons at Dry Bowser, laughing at him as she made the bony reptile wet. Dry Bowser did not take this kindly, grabbing a couple of somewhat dusty tennis balls and launching them at Toadette after hitting them with his tennis racket, making the impact harder. The two ball selling vendors then began chucking different balls at each other in a fight of the balls.

"Seems like they're going to make the most of all those balls," Arceus chuckled as he and Gruntilda Winkybunion were piloting a small plane, glancing down at the Sunshine Airport below them.

"Well I hope for their sake that they keep them clean. No one wants dirty balls, know what I mean?" Gruntilda rhymed as she then fired off some of her magic at a couple of seagulls flying by, turning them into different sports balls.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette was slamming several small plush balls with her pink baseball bat as she had them firing out of a rewired baseball machine, turning her head to Dry Bowser. "Hey DB... you think balls could be used for any activity?"

"Well, what do you mean by that?" Dry Bowser asked as he was observing the difference in size between a soccer ball and a volley ball.

"I mean, there's so many balls for so many different activities. Don't you think people can make the most of them by using them all at once?" Toadette spoke as she was then greeted with a plush ball to the face from not paying attention.

Dry Bowser brushed back his red hair as he thought, opening his beady orange eyes. "Well, when you put it that way, yes. But I don't know why you'd use, say, a basketball for golf..."

"I dunno." Toadette casually replied as she shrugged. "Maybe it could be fun to play such an active sport with a much smaller ball?"

Dry Bowser squinted his eyes as he turned his skull to Toadette. "That's quite possibly the dumbest thing I've heard you say."


End file.
